


Too Hot, Hot Damn

by catvampcrazines



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Slice of Life, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21766627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catvampcrazines/pseuds/catvampcrazines
Summary: I came across a post that asked, "Who goes ‘I’m too hot’ and who goes ‘hot damn’" and Thallen raised their hands in the blink of an eye. Influenced by a murderously hot summer in 2015 and I was all about OTP summer distractions. ;)
Relationships: Barry Allen/Eddie Thawne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	Too Hot, Hot Damn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [malekin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malekin/gifts).



Eddie unlocks their apartment door and walks in, making a disgusted sound at how hot it is because they forgot to turn on the AC before they left. He quickly sheds his tie, holster, and button-down shirt and sets it all on the couch cushions, left wearing a tank as he moves to open the nearest window. “I’m too hot.”

Barry smiles sympathetically even as he admires Eddie leaning his head and torso out of the window. He shouldn’t. He shouldn’t say it. It’ll likely result in sweaty wrestling on the ground and it’d be nicer to just make out in the shower together first and not after but–”Hot damn.”–and he says it with all the swagger he can muster and attempts a dance move.

Yup. Eddie’s coming for him, slowly though, because he hates the heat.

On the plus side, whoops, there goes Eddie’s pants up over his head. Oh, my.


End file.
